Galactic Campaign (December 6, 2016)
Meganee: Welcome to another Galactic Campaign! First off... Sumire: Happy birthday to my samurai imouto, Yurika! (throws confeti) Yurika: Thank you, Oneechan! (winks) Rest of Prism Force: Happy Birthday! Yurika: Thank you, everyone. I'm so glad that I was still able to live this far, despite someone secretly trying to kill me by making me do all the chores. Sumire: Since it's your birthday, I'll do it for you. Ichigo: Okay, should we go with Shiritoti, News Nebula, Comedy Theater or... Sumire, Mikan, Nozomi: CHRISTMAS RAPPERS! Ichigo: Oh yeah, tsu. Akane: Our Christmas special segment, Christmas Rappers. Featuring them and Miele. ---- Christmas Rapper Miele: (places a toy car on the gift wrapping station) Uhm, hello. I was wondering if you could wrap up this present for my little brother. Sumire: No problem, mam. (Miele finds a chair and sits down, waiting for the gift to get wrapped but...) Sumire: Yo mam! Miele: Eh? Sumire: A blue toy car, glass crystal clear. Nozomi: Perfect for your little son, that's real. Mikan: Vroom, vroom, there and there... Sumire: For little boys that wanna learn hos to drive. Nozomi: Steering the control wheel, like this and that. Mikan: Racing with other cars, that's a fact! Sumire, Nozomi, Mikan: Yo! Sumire: Here's your car mam. Enjoy your shopping and Merry Christmas! Miele: Uhm, okay and one more thing. Sumire, Nozomi, Mikan: Yes! Miele: The person receiving this is my brother, not my son. ---- Ann: You three were terrible. Layla: But what will happen to the role Miele is playing as. Yayoi: Layla, of course. She's gonna look for another place willing to wrap her gift. Sumire: I don't think that was funny. Klara: Of course not. Sumire: Why you...! Sango: Enough, enough... Yurika: Sango is right. Probably, let's go open up fan letters in Fan♡Letter. ---- Fan♡Letter Yurika: Ichigo, will you please read the first letter. Ichigo: Okay, okay! Ahem. Dear Prism Force, I really love your unit. I can't wait for your upcoming concert. Ichigo: By Lily. Sumire: Aww, thanxx for the support. We appreciate it. Sango: We'll also do our best in the concert. Yurika: Hmm, Mikan, please read the next. Mikan: Mikan will do it, nano. Let's see. It's from Yume-chan, nano. Dear Prism Force, I'm a big fan. I can't wait for your concert and your first single. I do have a question though, for Yayoi... Yayoi: Bring it out... (^^) I also wish to become a lawyer like you but I also want to be a journalist. How are you able to balance your time studying law and being an idol? Yayoi: Oh, that. Well, uhm. I make a schedule. It's important to organize a schedule so that you won't get confused or let's say disorganized. There is always a plan when you want to do it. Sumire: I'm gonna write that in the special Kikugakki Yayoi Book of Advices. Yayoi: Did I give you permission to? Sumire: Tehe... Yurika: (sighs) Okay, next, next...Sango, please read. Sango: Okay! From HimeS... Dear Prism Force, I'm HimeS! One of your fans. I have lots of questions for you! What's your favorite place to hang out? What's your favorite invention out of all inventions you made. What's your favorite PIA unit individually and as a group? What's your favorite color as a group? Hope that's not much. Sumire: Wow! Well, one by one. Shall we? (Rest of Prism Force nods) Sumire: As a group, we always hang out in the observatory in Symphonata Productions. Ichigo: I do agree, satsu. Nozomi: Well, we're always spotted there anyway. (Rest of Prism Force makes other random comments) Sumire: Favorite invention? Akane: Galileo, duh? Klara: Galileo it is. Sumire: Individually, I prefer M♪racle Tune. Ichigo: Ciao Music and Color for me, satsu. Chiharu, hello, if you're watching this, satsu! Mikan: Any unit Aroma is in, nano. Wait, what's that unit, nano? Akane: Lux. (hands down) Klara: To support, Miyu-chan's unit. Sango: The new Prism8. Yurika: SHiMer is way more better. Ann: Hmm, Neopolitan. Layla: Galaxy Hope! Miele: Galaxy Hope too. Yayoi: SHiMer and Neopolitan. What? Both units are awesome. Nozomi: I like them all but Color is my jam. Sumire: Galaxy Hope of course as a group. Favorite Color? Prism Force: Blue! Sumire: None other than our initial color blue. Yurika: Looks like that's enough letters for now. ---- Ichigo: It's nice to get to know our fans through old school use, satsu. Sumire: Brings back my memories when I was an idol. Fans would communications to me via mail. Now that Pritter and Prinstagram exists, no trouble at all. Miele: However, nothing beats writing a letter. Yayoi: Right! It shows to the person you're writing to the time and effort you set aside to write it. Direct messaging someone js great too but...you need internet for that. Klara: I see your point but let's get to News Nebula shall we? ---- News Nebula Sumire: None of our buisness but Prism8's members are fully revealed! We, Prism Force, is happy to see another unit that has the word Prism on it. Ichigo: And I love you Chiharu! (Ship it) Mikan: Mikan also remembers their debut live with Idol's Song Precious, nano. Mikan likes your debut live, nano. Akane: A lady fell on a fifty store building, is old news. Klara: An asteroid hit a school and the students are happy coz there will be no classes forever. Sango: A turtle died. Yurika: The United Nations decided to round up horses. Ann: Hitler resurected from the dead. WHEN?! Layla: Santa was fired from his workshop and is now a missionary to China. Wow, you really idolize Hudson Taylor-san, huh? Miele: Lions.....can fly?! Yayoi: Algebra suddenly becomes a pre-school subject. Poor kids. Nozomi: A senator was announced to be stepped down office but he was just literally stepping down on the stairs of his office. Prism Force: What's up with the rest of the news. Sumire: Okay, I'm walking out. I'M WALKING OUT! Rest of Prism Force: See you next time. ---- Furawa: This reporter is stupid, flo. Category:Galactical Campaign Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa